


Green

by SirMatthew



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Multi, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMatthew/pseuds/SirMatthew
Summary: Danny knows she should be over them by now. It's been a month, and she's dating somebody else, so why does nothing feel quite right?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 18





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This was my first time writing in a good long while, so feel free to leave reviews! Sorry if the formatting is weird, I always seem to have a tough time with that. Hope you enjoy!

She looked over herself one last time in the mirror. She was quite a bit thinner than she’d been last time she’d seen them, but she hoped they wouldn’t notice. Bright blue eyes had lost some of their shine, and dark circles beneath her eyes had become more pronounced. Her alabaster skin and flaming red hair was a stark contrast to the deep green hue of the blouse she’d chosen tonight. Her black leather pants, jacket, and low cut boots were much more fitting of Carm’s (Carmilla’s, she mentally berated herself) aesthetic than hers, but she had been feeling more broody than usual the past couple months, anyway. 

I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I broke up with them over a month ago. I’ve been with Delilah for a week. This is just a friendly double date. Between two couples who are friends. Friends.

She left her off-campus apartment, stepping into the hallway and locking the door, and its multiple deadbolts, behind her. 

You can never be too careful in Styria, she thinks grimly, making her way down the stairs. 

-

She slows her bike to a stop in front of the agreed upon meeting place. There aren’t many cars outside the building, suggesting this isn’t a very popular spot. She liked that, and she knew Laur (It’s Laura. Jesus, Danny, get ahold of yourself.) did, too. 

She shoots a text to Delilah to see if she’s inside yet. As she’s waiting for a response, she takes off her helmet, leans against her bike, and subtly sniffs the air for any sign of danger. 

Alcohol, sweat, and a dire need for deodorant. Good. Nothing out of the ordinary. Worn paper, violets, and freshly dried ink. Cookies, roses, and vanilla shampoo. Ah. They’re inside. 

Just as the thought registers, Delilah parks her car next to where Danny waits. Gasoline, salt, and just a hint of vinegar. Danny is not particularly fond of Delilah’s scent. She looks over at her new girlfriend, taking in her outfit. Delilah is decked out in black jeans, combat boots, a Sex Pistols t-shirt, and a denim vest. The woman’s short hair is gelled up in the front, making Danny chuckle silently. Delilah had a passing resemblance to Shark Boy when she did her hair like that. 

“Hey, Danny! Just got your text, but I suppose you know the answer now, huh?” Delilah jested.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Heh,” Danny laughed half-heartedly, the amusement she’d felt just a moment ago now gone. She was definitely nervous now. Danny hadn’t exactly told Delilah of her history with the girls they were about to spend the next couple of hours with. 

“Let’s head in. I’m excited to meet your friends, Danny,” Delilah said, breaking Danny out of her reverie, not picking up on her discomfort. 

-

The pair wandered into the building. As the door opened, they were assaulted by a painfully off-key rendition of the last few bars of Fall Out Boy’s “Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year”.

“Laura picked karaoke?” The words were out of Danny’s mouth before her brain caught up with the scene in front of her. 

The building wasn’t too small, but it felt cosy. There was a gentle yellow glow emanating from the walls, giving the room a slightly mystical feel. To the left of the door was a small, but well-stocked bar. At the far end of the room, taking up the entirety of the wall opposite the door, there was a stage. To the right, there was seating, including tables and booths. It was there, seated at a booth in the corner of the room, that she saw them. 

Laur. Carm. God, she missed them. No. Pull it together Lawrence. It wasn’t working. You weren’t working. You’re with Delilah now. 

Composing herself, she turned towards Delilah, “They’re over there. At the booth.” With that, she turned to make her way over to Laura and Carmilla, hoping Delilah would follow her. 

As she bounded over to them, Danny couldn’t help but speed up the closer she got. When she got over there, Laura and Carmilla had stood, and she immediately pulled the both of them into a hug, which they all melted into. Danny took a deep breath in. As she did, the scents of violets, cookies, worn paper, and roses mingled in her nostrils. She let out the breath she’d been holding. It smelled like home. 

Suddenly, a throat was cleared behind them. Danny pulled out of the hug and whirled around, coming back to herself. 

“Guys, this is Delilah. Delilah, this is Carmilla and Laura,” Danny introduced them, gesturing to each woman in turn. 

“Well, Xena, that was a charming introduction. Now, let’s sit down,” Carmilla said, all sarcasm and smirks. Just like old times, Danny thought with a smile.

“Sure thing, Elvira.” 

They sat at the booth, Laura and Carmilla on one side, Danny and Delilah on the other. An uncomfortable silence stretched as they all looked over the menus somewhat distractedly. 

“Well!” Laura exclaimed, a bit louder than strictly necessary. “This is nice. All of us together again.Wi-with an addition,” she added clumsily. She looked to Carmilla for conversational help, but, only getting a slight smirk in return, she quickly shot a pointed look Danny's way instead. 

“Oh! Uhm. Yes, Laura. This is indeed very nice,” Danny attempted. With a disapproving look from Laura, she continued, “…perhaps we should order drinks?”

“That’s a great idea, Danny,” Delilah responded, putting her hand on Danny’s forearm and leaning closer to her. Danny, glancing at the other side of the table, then at Delilah, shied away from the touch. 

“I-I’ll go grab a waiter,” Delilah said after a beat, looking down dejectedly and rising from the booth.

Danny just looked down, apparently very interested in the manufactured wood grain pattern on the tabletop. As the woman walked away, she looked up at Laura and Carmilla, both giving her looks of varying degrees of disapproval and longing. She looked back at the table.

Delilah returned with the waiter and sat down. 

“Hey dudettes! Like, welcome to Kismet Karaoke! My name’s… wait. D-Bear? Little hottie? Scary tooth lady? Woah! What’re you guys doing here?”

“KIRSCH?!” the three Silas girls chorused. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Kirsch, you have a job? At a karaoke joint?” Danny asked, a look of disbelief clouding her face. 

“Yeah! The owner lady is super nice. She works with my class schedule and is super chill about it. She even pays attention to when I’ve got Zeta stuff going on, and she, like, never has me come in on those nights!” Kirsch replies excitedly. 

“Wow,” Laura says, looking thoroughly surprised. “Uh, good on you, Kirsch.”

“Thanks, dudette. Oh yeah! What can I get for you hotties?” Kirsch asks suddenly, as though he had forgotten he was here to work. 

-

Drinks had come, and gone, and come again. Suddenly, Carmilla looks up, makes eye contact with Danny, and, turning toward Laura, says “Let’s sing a song.”

Laura looks slightly taken aback. “Okay. I thought I’d have to force you to do one. Do you have a specific song in mind?”

The vampire looks back at Danny, then leans in to whisper in Laura’s ear. 

Laura smiles. “I like that idea.”

With that, the two of them make their way up to the stage, which had been empty for a few minutes now. Danny’s eyes followed them, taking in every movement they made. 

She turned back to Delilah, who was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“You love them, don’t you, Danny?”

“Wha- I… what?” Danny sputtered out.

“You love Laura and Carmilla. God, I knew you were too good to be true,” Delilah sighed, with a hand over her face. 

“N-no. We’re friends. We’re just friends. Nothing more.” Nothing more, not anymore, Danny thought to herself. This is not happening. I’ve cracked. I’m losing it. There is no way I’m still in love with them. No way Delilah managed to pick up on it. I’ve known this girl for three weeks. Been dating her for one. Barely. There’s no way she’d be able to tell how I feel, not that that’s how I feel. Is it?

The song started up, breaking Danny out of her thoughts. 

Laura begins, her voice soft and sweet, like honey. It wraps Danny up in a hug so tender and loving that she wants Laura to hold her tight and never let her go.

“This is erosion, grinding up rocks with your molars. A big fish swims past your rod, you can't catch it, it's far too fast. Deep hook marks in rubber lips. I see your eyes in the flowers. I'll pick a bunch for your room, green and blue to match your pictures.”

Carmilla comes in, joining Laura at the chorus. Her voice is strong and deep, aged like fine wine, with layers that Danny just wants to peel back as far as she can, to look for that young girl, eighteen years old and so excited to be alive, that she knows is in there somewhere. The harmony they create together washes over Danny so intensely, she feels she’s absorbed into their voices. 

“You looked so good in green. I hope you're well. And you look so good with her, and I'm proud of you still. I miss your perfect teeth, I was too blunt. I hope you feel happy. That's all I want. That's all I want.” 

Carmilla dropped off, and Laura was once again singing on her own. 

“Mess in the kitchen, I was so disappointed. I guess I got to my head, and I was too young to understand it.”

The two women singing, exchanging a look, switch parts. Carmilla purrs out the next verse, and Danny can tell she wants so badly to mean every word she sings. 

“I get it now, that it's too late, I never stopped feeling guilty. I'm over it, I promise that, I just gotta sing it out of me.”

From the way Carmilla’s voice breaks as she says she’s over it, Danny can tell that she isn’t. And Danny isn’t either.

Laura and Carmilla’s voices blend together once more for the final chorus.

“You looked so good in green. I hope you're well. And you look so good with her, and I'm proud of you still. Take care of my shirt, warm and red. I hope you think of me still as your friend. I hope you love yourself, your body and heart. I hope you feel happy. That's all I want. That’s all I want.”

The whole time they sing, they never break eye contact with Danny. She feels the words in her chest, in a deeper way than she’s ever felt anything before. As they finish the song, Danny not-so-subtly wipes tears from her eyes. 

“Dammit, Delilah. I’m sorry,” Danny sighs, still trying to blink tears away. 

“It’s okay, Danny. It’s been a ride.” She leans over, kisses Danny softly on the temple, and walks away, leaving Danny sitting alone in the booth. 

-

“Damn, Beanstalk. Where’d Dykes on Bikes head off to?” Carmilla chuckled. 

“She left.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay, Danny? You look like you’ve been crying,” Laura asked, a concerned look in her eyes. 

Danny gave her a watery smile. “I’m great, Laura. Th-that song was amazing.” She looked between the two women sitting before her. “I need to talk to you guys.”

“We’re all ears, Red.”

“Whatever you need, Danny.”

The two spoke at the same time. Laura and Carmilla looked at each other, shared a soft smile, then looked back at Danny expectantly. 

“I miss you guys. So much.” Fresh tears started pooling in Danny’s eyes and running tracks down her face. 

“I know I’m the one that broke things off, and I’m so sorry. I was going through a really rough time, and I know that that’s no excuse, but I just felt like you guys would be better off without me. I mean, you two were together before me, and you’re together after me, and I was just feeling worthless and unnecessary. I didn’t want to be a burden on you guys. So, I left. Things sucked. I felt even worse than I had. I…” 

Danny took a deep breath and steeled herself to deliver the next part of her little speech. “I started smoking again, drinking more, and I stopped eating.” The shame building up inside her burned the back of her throat like acid. She willed herself not to look up at them. She didn’t want to see their pity, their anger, their disappointment, any of it. 

Danny took a moment to breathe, not looking away from the table. “What I’m trying to say is, I have issues. Issues that I haven’t shared with you yet, issues that I haven’t even told my therapist about. I don’t want your pity, and I don’t want you to worry. I’m doing better now. I’m not great, but I don’t feel as empty, anymore. That song, I… it made me realise that I may be better now than I was then, but the only thing that’s going to make me really happy is being with you. I-I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore, after all of this, but that’s how I feel. I love you guys. Even if you don’t love me, that’s how it is. I love you guys like I love the moon and the stars, like I love the forest and the trees,” Danny finished passionately, her chin up in defiance. 

There was a minute of silence which felt like lifetimes that stretched between the three women. Danny, assuming her presence was no longer desired, rose and made to leave.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Jolly Green?” Carmilla questioned, standing to meet her.

“I-you… what?” Danny stuttered, embarrassed. 

“God, Lawrence. Your little puppy brain can be so stupid sometimes.” Carmilla pulled Danny in for a searing kiss, full of passion and love. It took Danny’s breath away and gave her her heart back. Kissing Carmilla was everything she remembered and more. She was cool, blue, ice. She was the moon, the stars, and the awe-inspiring abyss of space.

“Geez, guys. It’s not like I’m still here or anything,” Laura whined. 

The vampire and wolf whirled, finding the blonde standing behind them, arms crossed. They shared a look, and both women smirked. They advanced on Laura in a way so predatory that she whimpered and practically melted where she stood. 

Danny took the smaller woman into her arms gently, a stark contrast to the way she had approached. She brought a hand up to cup Laura’s cheek, pulling her into a sweet kiss which quickly turned heated. Kissing Laura was so different from kissing Carmilla, yet essentially the same. There was the same love and passion, but it was delivered so differently. She was warm, yellow, fire. She was the sun, the clouds, and the endless blue sky between them. 

Danny pulled away, resting her forehead on Laura’s. It was a bit awkward because of the height difference, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She released Laura, stepping away. 

The three women stood, watching each other. 

Suddenly, Carmilla surged forward, wrapping her arms around Danny. “I missed you so much, you stupid Amazon.”

Danny automatically returned the hug. “I missed you, too, Fangface. I missed you, too.”

Carmilla pulled away slightly, looking up at Danny. Danny could’ve sworn she saw tears in the vampire’s eyes. As she extricated herself fully from the embrace, Carmilla smacked Danny on the arm. “Don’t you ever leave us again, Danny. I love you too much.” She looked down with those words. 

“Aw, Carm. I love you, too.” She looked at Laura. “Both of you.” 

She put an arm around each woman. “I’ll never leave again. Now, let’s get out of here.”

With that, the three women left, Laura and Carmilla leaning into Danny. She breathed in, and, for the first time tonight, allowed herself to revel in the scents she drew in. The way the scents of the two women beside her mingled together created a pleasant concoction that Danny had only recently experienced in her dreams. But this time, she was awake. This time she knew, deep within her core, that they were going to be okay.

Danny looked down at Laura, then at Carmilla. She smiled. For the first time in months, she smiled, really, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, happy ending! Just as advertised in the tags. The song is Green by Cavetown. I was thinking of the acoustic version when I wrote this, but both versions are phenomenal. His music is awesome, so if you feel like it, you should check it out. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Until next time!


End file.
